House Party
by Pen-and-Paper93
Summary: Harry's friends decide to crash Dudleys house party : The story just came to me while I was reading another FanFic so I suppose I cant claim the party idea :/ H/G


"Have I got something to cheer you up" Hermione grinned as she sat down on Ginny's bed. Ginny looked up from her quiditch magazine with interest.

"What?" she asked sceptically, usually Hermione only looked this happy when she came back from the library or finished another book.

"Harry's aunt and uncle are going away for the week end and left little Duddy-kins in charge and he's going to have a house party," she said with a grin "and me, Ron, Dean, Shamus, Lavender, the Patil twins, Neville, Fred and George are going to crash it" Ginny felt a smile spreading across her face

"You in?" Ron asked from the doorframe

"Yeah" Ginny said excitedly. She and Dean would be an awkward meeting after their heated argument and then break up but Harry would be there. That was always a plus in Ginny's book. She had often thought about telling him that she still liked him but wasn't sure that she wanted to loose his friendship if he didn't feel the same.

"Go away then Ron, we need to get ready" Hermione said pushing him out and closing the door. Then she clapped her hands together and turned to Ginny. "I think curly hair, I have a lovely purple halter neck dress that would be perfect for you and matching purple heels. You will look stunning." With that she flicked her wand at Ginny's hair that sprung into loose curls. Then Hermione went to her part of the wardrobe and pulled out the dress. She threw it at Ginny and then turned back to the wardrobe. "You put that on and I'll find myself something," she said riffling through their clothes.

When it came to Hermione, Ginny found it was better to do what she was told so she did. The dress was a dark purple that shone a lilac colour, it had a silk ribbon that tied behind her neck and it was decorated with sequins of silver that where thick at the top of the dress and slowly tapered out to create a waterfall effect. It was mid thigh length and Ginny decided that, for once she was quite pleased with her appearance.

"That's perfect Gin" Hermione cooed from the dressing table.

"You look stunning" Ginny smiled back. Hermione was wearing a strapless Midnight blue dress that was closely fitted and had silver sequins that started at the top centre of the dress and spread out in lines like rays of light getting wider at the bottom of the dress. Her hair was straight and sleek and was actually quite long with out all the curls that she naturally had.

"Thanks" she grinned back and passed Ginny the Purple shoes. They were peep toes with a small silk bow at the back that had a silver glittery centre. Ginny slid them on and charmed them to fit before standing up to show Hermione who nodded satisfied.

"Are you two ready yet?" Ron asked from the other side of the door, he sounded bored. "Everyone else is already there and waiting to crash it" he said and then Hermione grinned at Ginny before opening the door, his eyes widened as they took in Hermione's appearance. "You look… gorgeous" he said slightly breathless

"Thank you Ronald. Shall we go then?" she said with a grin at Ginny. Ron didn't even bother to check that his sisters' outfit was acceptable he just followed obediently.

They apparated to Privet drive where they were met with shouts of approval and comments on Hermione's strangely bad time keeping.

"Right lets go kick some muggle ass," Shamus shouted as he started towards the house. Dean stretched out a hand and pressed the doorbell and they heard the ring from the inside of the house. It opened to reveal a fat boy wearing a tight white and black t-shirt that highlighted all the rolls of fat. His face was round and very red and it reminded Ginny of a tomato, which she never liked anyway. They all knew who it was at once. "Hello Duddaz" Shamus said with a grin

"Do I know you?" He asked looking at Shamus and Ron in disgust who were in the front of the group.

"No, but we know you" Ron said with a threatening tone, Dudley's eyes narrowed but Ron pushed past him into the house "So where Harry?" he said brightly as if he and Dudley were true friends.

"He's out the back," Dudley said with a look of rage crossing his podgy face. "I told him to stay upstairs but no he had to 'go to the toilet' where all the girls saw him and dragged him down here" he said bitterly making air quotes to show he didn't believe Harry's story.

"What?!" Ginny asked without thinking, this turned Dudley's attention to her, his eyes scanned her in a way that made Ginny cringe despite this she was determined to see Harry and pushed her way through the mass of muggles to the kitchen and then through the conservatory. As soon as she spotted Harry she realised how stupid it was of her to think he would actually enjoy the attention.

He was sitting on the swinging bench with a girl either side, both chatting away and holding him down by the shoulders. He was holding a bottle of muggle alcohol and scowling at the floor. Though Ginny had to admit he did look best when he pouted so she couldn't blame the girls. Ginny was laughing at the sight without even realising it. At the sound of her laughter he looked up. "Ginny" he called and pulled himself away from the girls who both scowled as they surveyed Ginny.

"Having fun?" she asked with a smirk but he looked deadly serious

"If you lot had got here when you were supposed to I wouldn't have had to go to the bog without anyone to help me" he accused looking… scared. Harry potter the boy who had waltzed up to Voldermort a fair few times was scared of muggle girls.

"You need help to go to the bog?" Ginny couldn't help but ask and he finally grinned

"Don't twist it. You know what you did," he said and she smiled and shrugged, then Harry's eyes caught interest in her hair had been curled. She watched with half amusement and half pleasure as Harry's eyes took in her outfit. "You look stunning by the way," he said softly and Ginny felt her heart leaping and bouncing for joy.

"Thanks, I'd say the same for you but I'm pretty sure I'd be attacked" she said gesturing to the girls scowling from the bench. Neither was ugly but very plastic Ginny noted that that was clearly a look Harry didn't go for. At that moment Dudley decided to reappear.

"I knew you were up to something" He glared at Harry who merely grinned

"I was only trying to boost the population of the party," he said innocently and Ginny sniggered "So have you met all your new friends?" Harry continued angelically. Dudley grunted and looked at Ginny

"Bunch of freaks but… I'd like to get to know you better" He said reaching a hand out to touch her arm, Ginny cringed away but that didn't stop him

"Dudley" Harry said in a warning voice

"What? She came to _my_ house" he said edgily, his hand stopped advancing but didn't retreat "It's my rite" he finished and grabbed Ginny's arm, she yelped in surprise and tried to pull away. As Ginny had learnt to expect when Harry wanted to protect some one a dome shout of from him encasing Ginny and pushing Dudley back. There was silence for a moment as Dudley looked at Harry in shock.

"Did ew just push Dudley?" A boy asked threateningly, he was clearly part of Dudley's gang. "I'll knock ew out an ew little girl friend if ew did!" He looked like he'd willingly fight Harry until Harry whirled to face him. Ginny could imagine the expression; she'd seen it so many times when he was on the defence side. There was only one thing more unnerving than the power that radiated from Harry when he was in defence mode and that was when he was on attack, which she'd only seen once while he was facing Voldermort. Ginny wasn't surprised when she saw both Dudley and the boy backing away and she noticed the thin gold shine along the surfaces of his bare skin and knew that it would take a lot of explaining later.

She reached out and touched Harry's arm at which the glow melted back into him. This gave Ginny a sense of satisfaction that her touch had calmed him. Smiling to her self as he turned slowly to face her with his eye filled with half satisfaction and half worry. He walked slowly back towards the house where all the others were bursting with laughter. Ginny refused to loose contact with him unless he told her to though.

"Well done mate!" Ron grinned "Couldn't have done it better myself" he clapped Harry on the back and he was pulled away from Ginny in a crowd of wizards all congratulating and joking. Ginny stopped in the kitchen and watched them pull him away. The smile had slowly vanished with him.

"Well, he got very protective of you didn't he?" Lavender said in an irritated voice

"And he didn't complain when they called you his girlfriend" Hermione added with a smirk and Ginny found herself smiling broadly herself


End file.
